imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Postdam Agreement
WHEREAS His Majesty's Government in the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland, The Federal Government in the United States of America, and The Democratic Assemblies and Governments in the Socialist Democratic Republic of Momma, have agreed on the Following Provisions and have Come to Terms: ARTICLE 1 The War Ending Agreements of Ferbuary of this Year Nineteen Forty Five, will be Signed and Affirmed Therefore in September of This Year. The Surrender Documents of Archlueta from May of this Year, will also be Affirmed and Formalized. ARTICLE 2 As in the War Ending Agreements and the Surrender Documents of Archlueta, there shall be an Occupation of the Defeated Country of Archlueta for Such Times as May be considered by the Powers in the Agreement. Here will be the Guidelines: An Commission containing of Repersenatives of the Powers of the United States, the United Kingdom, Momma, Brianna, and Britanny (if considered) will Formalize the Occupation and Orgianization of Post-War Archlueta, and will Establish Occupation Zones as if Guidelined in the War Ending Agreements of Ferbuary of this Year; Berlin, the Former Capital of the Defeated Enemy, shall be Occupied by the Powers as Considered. There shall be Changes. Brianna will occupy the southwest area of the City, the Power of America the rest of the Western Half, the United Kingdom the Center of the town, Momma the Eastern Half, and the Southern Half an Free Part of the City. Brianna shall also gain the Southern part of Archlueta from the City and Town of Muinch down to the Borders with the Nations of Roxy and Denise. ARTICLE 3 The Freedoms in Archlueta as if Before the Wars and the Rule of the Last Party in Archlueta will be Restored. No Archluetan Government will never Prohbit This, and Democracy shall Rearise in All of Archlueta. ARTICLE 4 The Camps of Archlueta's Preceding Regime will mostly be Demolished, for Such Matters as Wiping the Evil from the Faces in Archlueta. Others, shall be Preserved and Outlined as if in the War Ending Agreements. All Prisioners held in these Camps will be Freed Fully and with Good Conduct. These Prisioners shall be Given Homes, Food, Supplies, and Money. An Red Heart Orgainzation will be Established to Carry out these Aids; And All Archluetan-Occupied Cities will be Transformed from there Evils. ARTICLE 5 The Archluetan Economy shall be Helped in Reaccleration, but All Miltiary Manfacturing will be halted Immeaditealy. The Manfactures will be Down until Such Times as Considered by the Agreeing Powers. The Allies shall control the Economy with Equal Infulences. ARTICLE 6 Rationing shall Continue in Archlueta until Proper Food is Collected and Until the Power of Eligah and its Allies is Defeated. All Rationing shall be absorbed into the American-like system, and Rationing Matierial will be issued by the Allies for such Times. ARTICLE 7 The Allied Occcupation Forces shall Fight and Hunt the Former Party's Symapthizer and Reestablishing Wanting Groups. Those Groups shall be Punished Immeadietaly, and "War Punishments", inculding the Clearing will be Imposed on Criminals until such Measures be Established in International Law. ARTICLE 8 The Former Party and all of its Beliefs, Measures, Actions, and Symbols shall be Prohbited, for Forever After to never assure an Rearise of that Kind of Society in Governments of Archlueta. Anyone found Sympathizing, Praticing, or Using the Former's Measures and Beliefs will be "Wiped Away" immeadietely, for defying International Law. An Commission will be established containing of all Powers Signing and Metioned (except Archlueta) in this Agreement to carry out the Execution of This Article. ARTICLE 9 Archlueta shall pay the Following, inculding the Amounts listed in the War Ending Agreements, for causing the World War II amongst the Peoples of the World: ₤900 billion to the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland $400 billion to the United States of America €879 billion to the Democratic Republic of Momma ARTICLE 10 All Armed forces of Archlueta will be dissolved Quickly. The Allied forces shall act as Law Enforcement and Miltiary Forces of Archlueta for Such Times as May be Considered by the Powers in this Agreement. ARTICLE 11 The United Nations organization shall not admit Archlueta for the Time as listed in the War Ending Agreements. Archlueta will never be part of the Security Councils after its Admisssion. Archlueta will not be Listed in International Papers for such Time as Considered by the Powers, and it will have no Say in any International Orgianization, or Repersenation, for such Times. ARTICLE 12 Archlueta will help pay money for all Countries Damaged during its Invasions and Suceeding Occupations. Archlueta will be responsible for all Damages caused during the Wars in North Africa, Murope, and the High Oceans of the Atlantic. ARTICLE 13 This Agreement shall go into Effect as Soon as the Repersenatives Lay their Signatures on this Paper. The Agreement will remain in effect for Such Times as laid by the Powers signing this Agreement. DONE, AT POSTDAM, ARCHLUETA, JULY 1, 1945, BY THE LEADERS OF THE GOVERNMENTS OF THE UNITED STATES, THE UNITED KINGDOM, AND THE DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF MOMMA: PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA HARRY TRUMAN, PRIME MINISTER OF THE UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT MRITAIN AND IRELAND CLEMENT ATLEE, PRESIDENT OF THE DEMOCRACTIC SOCIALIST REPUBLIC OF MOMMA JOSPEH MALIN.